


Mikael in the Bathroom

by Dededelete_This



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Because of his long hair, But he doesn't like his body :((, Demiboy Fiskar, Fiskar prefers he him pronouns thank you, Fjord just looks good in everything, Fjord rocks fem clothing, Friends to Lovers, He works masculine clothing too, He'll kick anyone's ass who is rude to his bror or friends, He's proud of his Swedish blood, His mother loved Lord of the Rings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS NOT OKAY, Ikea is going through gay panic seven times a week, Ikea was born in Sweden, Implied Relationships, It was her wish for him to be named this, LGBTQ Characters, Lego gets bullied, M/M, Protective Younger Brother Lego, Step-Brothers, The tagging will never end, They all need hugs, Yes Legolas was really named this, and sexuality, and weight, bc im tired _w_, cut his dad some some slack, don't think you can stop me, except for now, look how far they've come, more tags will be added, no, no i dont think so, these guys started as a joke characters that were dinosaurs, will I ever stop adding stupid tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededelete_This/pseuds/Dededelete_This
Summary: Mikael "Ikea" Odenberg-Kjær was positive he was straight, turns out he was he wrong, because now he's in a bathroom stall freaking out about his newly found attraction to his same gender. And no! He was not in the mood for his brother to blast Micheal in the Bathroom. Speaking of his brother, Legolas Odenberg-Kjær, or Lego as everyone who wasn't in that weird club called him, is in love with his best friend Fjord, and just wants said bf...f to realize how drop dead gorgeous he is. Fjord Ueland on the other hand, thinks Lego can't be any wronger, Fjord is too tall and gangly to be even remotely beautiful, if only he could look like Fiskar with his curves and blue eyes and blonde hair, why couldn't Lego understand that he wasn't at all what the shorter said he was. Karmen "Fiskar" Rehn had the looks to be the most perfect girl, too bad he wasn't a girl... or at least not fully. He didn't like being called she or her, but he took pride in being able to bear children and being strong enough to deal with the shit show known as a menstrual cycle. His friends were accepting when he told them as much, as were his parents. Now the only problem was getting everyone else to accept it, especially his off and on again boyfriend Nikolai.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Mikael in the Bathroom

Mikael wasn't a fan of this, no not one bit, if he had it his way he'd still be home with his cat Ingmar, far away from other children and things that made him use his glasses. But he didn't have it his way, in fact, he hadn't had it his way since Legolas and his fader came to live with him and his Mor. Mor seemed to care more about Legolas's fader these days, which was bothersome for him at first, but after a while he just kinda gave up on seeking his Mor's attention; at least Legolas was okaj when he wasn't trying to call him bror. As far as Mikael was concerned, he and Legolas would never be brors.

"Yo Ike!" That's something else Mikael isn't a fan of, when Legolas calls him Ike. It doesn't feel right to him, makes him sound too American; he doesn't like sounding American because he isn't a big fan of America. Maybe its because he wasn't born here, maybe it's because it's the reason his Far is gone now. But he loathes it. Either way, Legolas is pulling on his sweater sleeve and pointing at a blurry sign on the table nearest to them. Mikael squints his hardest, but can't make out the words, which causes Legolas to frown. "Iiiike, Mom told you you need to wear your glasses!" Mikael glares harder, but this time at the shorter boy. How dare he call HIS Mor Mom; Mor wasn't his! He didn't have the right. But Mikael doesn't say anything, because as you can guess, he's not a fan of speaking, words are hard, and he's found that others have a hard time deciphering his accent, so he keeps quiet. "If you don't put tem on I'm telling!" Legolas says loudly, and annoyed and not wanting to deal with an adult right now, he obeys. He hates his glasses, he already stands out enough with his height and his glasses make him even more distinct; so he tries to get away with not wearing them. Unfortunatly, he needs his glasses to see, and therefore must wear them.

"Children, to your seats please,' The teacher lady announces, and Legolas pulls him hard by the arm to what he assumes are their seats...great, he's seating next to Legolas. "Theres a name tag on your desk, and for today you'll be in charge of filling them out. If-" He kind of tones her out, not that he means to of course, he's just busy staring at the others seated at his table. Though, he does catch, "Get to know your tablemates; they'll be sitting next to you for the rest of the year-" Once she stops talking the class immediatly gets a hundred times louder. He stares down at his nametag, the name Mikeal stares back at him. Seems that the teacher has spelled his name wrong, people do that a lot; he guesses that Mikael isn't a very common name in America. But it seems he's not the only one, the girl sitting across from him is trying to cross the C out for a K. Legolas glances over, and laughs.

"Ike she spelleded your name wrong!" He smiles. and leans over the table to the girl. "And your name wrong too, wowie, you guys must be destined to be friends!" The girl flinches, and draws back from him, before looking over at Mikael. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, a lot like Far, but her blonde is much lighter. 

"I'm Karmen," She sticks her hand out, and Mikael just stares at it. She looks anxious, and her palms are sweaty, he doesn't wanna touch it. Instead, Legolas takes her hand, shaking it heavily.

"Hi Kar! I'm Lego and t'is is my bror Ike! 'e doesn't talk much cus 'is voice is all weird, so I talks for 'im," Karmen nods, but the other boy, who's brunette and has green eyes like him, squints disbelievingly at Legolas. The brunette doesn't say a word though. At somepoint, between when he breaks the lime green crayon because it's Legolas' favorite color and when he writes down Ingmar under favorite animal Karmen looks over his nametag, and stops instantly, pointing at his name. 

"That's the place Mommy takes me for meatballs" She says matter'o'factly, pointing at the letters I K E and A. "Is it okay if I call you that? If I call you Ikea?" He normally doesn't like nicknames and he wants to point out that it's spelled incorrectly, but the way Karmen says it, and the way she looks at him with pure curiosity and not an ounce of disgust or fear or want to aviod him, well, this might be his one expection. He nods, and she smiles, Legolas catches his smile, something he never does, and yells excited.

"YOU MADE 'IM SMILE!" This makes Karmen jump, and the brunette throws a crayon at Legolas rather hard. Much later into the day, the teacher says they need to swap name tags with someone around the table, and as much as he would want to take Karmen's tag, Legolas snatches it from her excitedly, throwing his rather messy one across to table. She frowns only slightly, and begins reading it. Almost defeatedly, he swaps his with the brunettes across the table. They don't bother to share eye contact. The other boy's name is Fjord, his favorite color is red and his favorite animal is a cat; that's all Mikael really cares to know, but it's nice to see that someone else likes the same animal he does. "Yo, you like fis'? W'o likes fis'?" Says Legolas rudely, ruining the peace as usual. They're made to give the nametags back, and a little later Fjord slips him a peice of paper. On it in bright red crayon it says 'what kind of animal is a Ingmar?" He takes his dark blue crayon and writes as neatly as possible 'Ingmar is my cat, he's my favorite animal and best friend' and hands it back. The brunette scans it over, and nods. Before scribbling something and returning it to him. 'Your broder is realy anoying ', with his brows furrowed, Mikael writes 'he's not my bror'. Fjord frowns, and gives him a sympathic look, mouthing sorry. Noticing the teacher coming close Fjord crumples the paper and stuffs somewhere under the table where Mikael can't see it. As a ending assignment, the teacher says that each child will have to tell her each of thier tablemate's names and favorite color or animal. When it comes his turn, Mikael writes down the names Karmen, Fjord and Legolas, and underneath those he adds fish, cat, lime green; he hands the paper to his teacher, and at first she looks almost upset, but realizing this is probably the best she's going to get out of him, she lets it go. Legolas on the other hand makes her laugh as he belts out "Mary Ike, red Jor and fis' Kar!" Mikael cringes at how Legolas refers to his best friend.

"Very good, you're a very smart elf to come up with nicknames like that," She praises him, calling him an elf. Mikael doens't really understand why all the grownups call him that, is it something he should know? Why does he even care? It's Legolas after all. Before they walk out with his Mor Mikael waves to Karmen and Fjord, who both wave back. In the car, Legolas talks loudly as he munches on his afternoon snack, spilling half chewed goldfish everywhere.

"And teac'er sayed i was really smart for calling Kar fis'kar and-"

"H'r nam' is Karm'n, stop calling h'r Fiskar, you mad' h'r r'ally ups't today L'golas, it was sup'r rud'!" Mikael snaps, and his mother immediatly scolds him.

"Mikeal (she's been prenouncing his name more American sounding recently, and he just now thinks that maybe she's the reason the teacher spelled his name incorrectly) that is no way to talk to your brother! I was going to get you boys icecream, but I guess I'm just going to have to take you two home" Legolas pouts and makes his disappointment known, but Mikael just stares at his hands, he doesn't like it when Mor scolds him, and she does that a lot more now, maybe that's the reason he keeps quiet so much, and the others are just excuses. Either way, they're dropped off at home, and Legolas yells half heartedly at him for ruining icecream and storms off. Legolas' fader comes home later with his Mor, and it seems she's changed her mind on the whole icecream debocle, because she has a Drumstik in her hands...only one, which she gives to Legolas. When asked about this by Legolas' fader she says that Mikael misbehaved. The man doesn't say anything then, but gives Mikael a look of sympathy, not like the one Fjord had given him, much much more sympathic. Later, with his icecream in hand Legolas walks up to Mikael, and stops when he spots that the taller doesn't have an icecream of his own.

"Didn't Mom get you one?" He asks genuinely, Mikael shakes his head. At seeing this, Legolas throws his at the wall, and smiles brightly at him. "T'ere, now we bot' don't 'ave one!" In the moment, Mikael gives him a small smile. But later, when his Mor finds the mess and envitably blames it on him he's back to despising Legolas. He goes to bed earlier that night, right after the after dinner scolding (yelling) from his Mor, so that he can see Fjord, and more importantly Karmen, sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Lego couldn't pronounce his 'h's so the " ' " is in place of h... if you hadn't gotten that. And yes, Mikael's mom sucks, poor baby, but atleast his stepdad is better? Maybe? 
> 
> Welp, any thoughts? Negative or positive, feedback just makes me feel better as a writer ╮(╯∀╰)╭
> 
> Side note, the only Lord of the Rings movie I've watched is the Dissolution of Smaug
> 
> because of Benedict Cumberbatch (；・∀・)
> 
> so I'm working off what my friends have told me.... I know I should have done research, but bump that, this is the internet and research is for cool people and those who get good grades on their tests! Of which I am neither


End file.
